Hip replacement surgery repairs severe hip damage. In a hip replacement, the surgeon removes degenerate cartilage and bone from the hip joint and replaces them with prosthetics. The ball-and-socket hip joint is replaced with an artificial implant. The materials used in the implant depend on several factors, including the age of the patient, the activity level of the patient, and the surgeon's preference. Hip replacement can relieve pain, help the hip joint work better, and restore normal walking and other movements.
Various prostheses have been designed to mimic the portion of the hip joint or joint region being replaced. A total hip replacement modular prostheses, for example, includes a long stem or screw to be anchored in the femoral side of the total hip and a femoral head that engages the stem or the screw. During use, the stress on the femoral head is transferred onto the long stem or screw which, in turn, may create considerable damage into the bone and fracture through the bone around the level of the tip of the stem or screw.